All Mine
by rururei
Summary: Sekuel "Fix You". "More than Words" versi Naruto's POV. Oneshot.


Pukul 19.00, awal bulan Januari. Di luar langit cukup terang setelah tadi siang salju kembali turun.

Berada di rumah memberikan kehangatan tersendiri.

Aku selalu merasa tenang setiap kali berada di rumah ini –menyusuri _roka _yang menjadi tempatku berlarian ketika kecil, melihat taman di halaman yang masih indah dan terawat, juga tidur di _futon_ku sendiri. Melihat senyum ibu ketika aku baru tiba di rumah, aku sadar rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang. Aku merasa cukup bersalah sudah melewatkan tahun baru di tempat yang jauh, sekalipun ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Rumah memang memberikan perasaan yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh tempat manapun di dunia ini.

Duduk bersama orang tuaku dan menikmati _nabe _buatan ibu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa kecil, sewaktu aku masih suka membuat boneka salju di halaman rumah. Rasa sup buatan ibu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Aku tahu ibu memang merindukanku dari caranya memandangku dan menambahkan makanan ke dalam mangkukku. Perempuan itu tidak pernah banyak berbicara, tapi senyumnya selalu memiliki banyak arti. Ayah pun begitu. Tapi aku tahu dia juga senang dengan kepulanganku ketika dia berkata bahwa bisa memakan _nanakusa gayu _bersama-sama adalah salah satu kebahagiaan di tahun baru.

Malam ini ayah sedang pergi mengurus urusan perkebunan kecil kami.

Aku memperhatikan ibu yang sedang merajut syal berwarna merah marun. Ibu tampak sangat tekun mengerjakan syal yang sudah hampir selesai itu. Ketelitian dan kesabarannya selalu membuatku kagum sejak dulu. Televisi menyiarkan acara entah apa sejak tadi, aku tidak memperhatikannya. Aku lebih tertarik untuk melihat ibu dan gerakan tangannya yang cekatan.

Tiba-tiba ibu berpaling ke arahku lalu tersenyum, sepertinya sadar bahwa aku memperhatikannya. Aku balas tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya ibu, kembali berkonsentrasi pada rajutannya.

"Baik," sahutku sambil meraih cangkir berisi teh panas di atas meja. Kuminum isinya seteguk.

Begitulah percakapan kami. Tidak pernah terlalu banyak. Kupikir sifat pendiamku memang menurun dari ayah dan ibu, bisa jadi perpaduan sempurna dari keduanya. Mereka lebih sering menyatakan sesuatu dengan perbuatan dibandingkan dengan kata-kata. Sewaktu dulu aku pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan siswa sekolah lain, ayah tidak memarahiku. Dia mengajakku ke tempat kami biasa berlatih judo. Kami berlatih berjam-jam tanpa sekalipun aku bisa mengalahkannya. Begitu kami selesai berlatih, ayah berkata: "Kalahkan aku dulu sebelum kau merasa hebat untuk menghajar orang lain, Naruto."

Aku meneguk teh panasku lagi. Udara terasa makin dingin meskipun ibu sudah menyalakan _sutobo._

"Terimakasih sudah pulang, Naruto."

Aku mendongak, melihat ibu sedang menatapku. Dia tersenyum. Wajahnya menampilkan semacam ekspresi kelegaan. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejak awal, melepaskanku pergi ke kota besar seperti Konoha bukan hal yang mudah bagi ibu. Tapi keinginanku sudah bulat, dan ibu pun tahu bahwa jika aku sudah menginginkan sesuatu, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Kadang-kadang aku masih merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan rumah ini, sedangkan orang tuaku tidak memiliki anak yang lain.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Ibu bertanya sambil kembali tersenyum. "Ibu senang melihat kau baik-baik saja."

Aku ikut tersenyum. Perhatian ibu kemudian teralihkan ke arah televisi.

"Jadi benar sekarang kau bekerja dengan Sasuke kun?" tanyanya, "Ibu masih tidak percaya kalau memikirkannya."

Mataku mengikuti ibu menatap ke layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah iklan _smartphone _terbaru yang dibintangi Sasuke. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil, mengingat Sasuke hampir saja kabur sewaktu syuting iklan itu hanya karena dia kesal dengan cuaca panas di lokasi. Jelas saja saat itu panas karena memang sedang musim panas. Kadang-kadang tingkah kekanakan Sasuke memang keterlaluan.

"Apa Sasuke kun memang setampan di televisi, Naruto?" tanya ibu.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Aku menjawab tanpa memandang ke arah ibu, masih memperhatikan televisi. Tentu saja. Dia memang indah, bahkan lebih indah jika kau menatapnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Dibandingkan dengan penampilannya di depan kamera yang sudah dipoles dengan berbagai macam _make up,_ wajahnya ketika baru bangun tidur atau ketika dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi bahkan lebih mengagumkan. Sekalipun dia lebih sering menekuk wajahnya atau memasang tampang menyebalkan, aku tidak pernah bosan menatapnya.

Iris hitamnya yang berkilat seperti batu obsidian. Wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Surai hitamnya yang lembut. Keseluruhan sosoknya sendiri adalah sebuah keindahan yang sulit untuk tidak diakui.

Mengingatnya membuatku sadar sudah berhari-hari aku tidak melihatnya atau sekedar mendengar suaranya. Aku melirik jam dinding, mengira-ira apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Barangkali dia masih ada di lokasi syuting. Ketika aku berangkat pulang ke Suna lima hari yang lalu, aku hanya sempat menelfonnya sebentar. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya ketika mengatakan 'ya, pulanglah' padaku pagi itu. Biasanya dia punya _mood _yang kurang baik setiap kali dia baru bangun tidur, jadi aku takut dia akan marah. Tapi dia hanya bergumam dan menyuruhku pulang. Jawabannya membuatku lega dan cemas sekaligus.

Selama setahun lebih ini, Sasuke tidak pernah jauh dariku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah aku yang tidak mau lama-lama melepaskannya jauh dariku. Aku selalu merasa ada banyak hal yang akan mengambilnya dariku jika aku membiarkannya sendirian.

Salju mulai turun lagi. Aku kembali memandang jam dinding.

"Ibu."

"Hm."

"Bolehkah aku kembali ke Konoha sekarang?"

Ibu menoleh padaku, tampak sedikit heran. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya mengangsurkan syal yang sedang dipegangnya kepadaku. Syal merah marun itu sudah selesai dirajut.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke kun," kata ibu, "Ibu senang dia ikut menjagamu di sana."

Aku tersenyum. Kelihatannya memang aku yang selalu menjaga Sasuke, tapi dia juga selalu menjagaku. Menjagaku untuk tidak selalu menjadi sosok yang terlalu dingin.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**All Mine (c) rururei**

**Yosh~~**

**Ini sekuel dari 'Fix You' alias 'More than Words' versi Naru yang saya janjikan.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Clap Jun, ****AyaKira SanOMaru****, ****CA Moccachino****(duh jangan mati, nanti saya dipidana loh XD), ****uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****Nauchi KirikaRE22**** , tomoyo to kudo, ****Ivy Bluebell****, auguesteca, shawokey, aicinta, chika (saya belum kuat iman kalo nulis lemon yg eksplisit, hehe), guest, shin, beautiful garnet, uchiha enji, hilda**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_Just Give Me a Reason – Pink feat Neat Ruess_

_._

_._

_._

Untunglah salju tidak turun terlalu deras.

Aku fokus pada jalanan di depan, menjaga kecepatan mobil tetap konstan sekalipun aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Konoha. Aku hanya mendengar bunyi mesin mobilku sendiri, tidak pernah suka menyalakan musik ketika sedang menyetir.

Menjadi _bodyguard _bukan tujuan awalku datang ke Konoha. Sebelumnya aku bekerja di sebuah percetakan. Posisiku tidak terlalu buruk di sana, tapi aku tidak pernah suka bekerja kantoran. Aku lebih tertarik memiliki usaha sendiri sekalipun aku harus memulainya dari nol. Membangun sebuah kedai ramen sendiri adalah keinginanku sejak dulu. Setelah keluar dari perusahaan, aku sempat bekerja di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Ketika itulah seorang teman menawarkan pekerjaan itu padaku. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, tapi sebuah nama membuatku berubah pikiran.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah kenapa aku tertarik sewaktu mendengar namanya. Setiap hari melihat wajahnya di televisi dengan berbagai macam pemberitaan tentangnya –baik berita yang bagus ataupun tidak, barangkali sudah membuatku penasaran. Melihat dari kulit luarnya dan membaca semua pemberitaan selama ini membuatku berpikir dia pasti seorang remaja yang manja dan arogan.

Hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Barangkali baginya hal itu sama sekali tidak berkesan –malah bisa jadi dia sudah lupa karena dia sama sekali tidak menatap ke arahku waktu itu, tapi aku selalu mengingatkannya. Aku ingat Shizune berjanji untuk bertemu denganku di lobi apartemen.

"Jangan kaget Naruto san," kata Shizune selagi kami memasuki _lift, _"Kau akan melihat wujud sang bintang Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis waktu itu.

Kami masuk ke apartemennya. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Shizune langsung naik ke atas sementara aku menunggu di bawah. Gadis itu terus masuk ke dalam kamar, menggunakan kunci cadangannya. Cukup lama dia berjuang untuk membangunkan Sasuke, sampai akhirnya dia keluar juga. Ketika itulah aku melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Dia mengikuti Shizune keluar kamar, masih dengan wajah bangun tidur yang tampak kesal. Ketika Shizune berjalan menuruni tangga, dia berteriak dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku membencimu, Shizune!"

Setelah itu dia membanting pintu kamar sementara Shizune hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Selalu begini kalau ada jadwal pagi. Dia benci bangun pagi," gumamnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Telur rebus, satu mangkuk _oatmeal _dan segelas susu skim. Aku memperhatikannya menyiapkan semua itu.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke turun untuk memakan sarapannya. Diam-diam aku memperhatikannya sejak dia keluar dari kamar. Benar yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dia memang sosok yang menakjubkan. Bahkan tanpa dia berkata atau berbuat apapun, melihatnya saja sudah menyenangkan. Seolah-olah di seluruh tubuhnya terpasang magnet yang menarik pandangan semua orang ke arahnya. Tapi dia tidak memandangku sama sekali. Aku bahkan ragu kalau dia menyadari keberadaanku di sana.

Barangkali orang-orang mengira seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang hebat. Bintang bersinar terang di atasnya sejak dia masih anak-anak. Tapi orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak sekuat yang terlihat. Sifat arogannya seolah-olah hanya kulit untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Sewaktu melihatnya bersembunyi di balik topi dan duduk di dalam _cafe _hanya untuk melihat kakaknya lewat, aku benar-benar menyadari hal itu. Dia hanya seorang anak yang selalu kesepian dan ingin diperhatikan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaiki keluarganya yang memang sudah berantakan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sewaktu tahun baru kemarin.

Jalanan yang harus kulewati masih cukup panjang.

Aku melirik sebentar ke jok belakang, pada sebuah bungkusan berisi barang-barang dari ibu –makanan, bumbu-bumbu masak, termasuk syal untuk Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apakah ibu juga termasuk fans Sasuke, tapi kupikir memang wajar jika semua perempuan menyukainya.

Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Pesona seorang Sasuke memang terlalu besar untuk bisa ditolak. Bahkan setelah berada di dekatnya selama ratusan hari, aku masih saja sering terhipnotis setiap kali melihatnya. Gadis-gadis itu terkadang bisa saja melewati batas meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak membenci mereka. Hanya saja rasanya tidak tertahankan setiap kali melihatnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Melihatnya berciuman di depan kamera saja hampir membuatku gila sekalipun aku tahu dia tidak menggunakan perasaannya setiap kali dia harus melakukan hal itu.

Hidup seorang Sasuke selalu dipenuhi sanjungan dan kekaguman orang lain sejak dia kecil, jadi aku tidak heran jika dia selalu bertingkah arogan dan menunjukkan seolah-olah dialah yang berkuasa. Sasuke menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa mencederai sosoknya yang agung itu, hingga bahkan untuk mengucapkan terimakasih padaku saja dia harus menunggu sampai aku tertidur.

Sayangnya waktu itu aku tidak sedang benar-benar terlelap. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas –bagaimana dia kebingungan untuk berkata jujur padaku. Bagiku itu terlihat lucu. Bocah itu benar-benar membuatku hampir gila. Aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia mengerti bahwa waktu itu aku benar-benar mencemaskannya. Tadinya kupikir dia akan menendang atau memukulku ketika aku menciumnya secara paksa, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia tidur dalam pelukanku malam itu, dan aku malah hampir tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya.

Sekalipun Sasuke jarang mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, tapi menebak kemauannya adalah hal yang cukup mudah. Dia seperti buku terbuka yang gampang dibaca. Kebersamaanku dengannya selama ini banyak membuatku belajar tentang hal itu.

Ketika dia ingin aku menginap di apartemennya, alih-alih memintaku untuk tinggal, dia hanya akan menarik ujung bajuku ketika aku berjalan ke pintu. Jika aku bertanya 'kenapa' dia justru membuang muka dan bergumam 'tidak apa-apa, pulanglah'. Kemudian dia akan berbalik ke dalam dan berteriak kesal jika aku mengikutinya. Aku tahu aku tidak perlu menggubris kata-kata ketusnya. Toh dia akan diam ketika aku memeluknya begitu dia naik ke tempat tidur.

Lain hari ketika dia ingin menginap di apartemenku, dia akan berkata bahwa dia meninggalkan barang ini atau itu di suatu tempat di sana. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memang benar-benar meninggalkannya. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah membawa mobilnya ke apartemenku dan membiarkannya tidur di kamarku –kadang-kadang kalau sedang kesal dia akan menyuruhku tidur di sofa.

Tingkahnya yang kenakanan memang menyebalkan, tapi bagiku itu malah terlihat lucu. Aku tahu dia mengambil kunci cadangan apartemenku yang kusimpan di lemari, tapi aku membiarkannya dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa bocah itu mengambilnya karena dia tidak pernah datang sendirian ke apartemenku.

Hal menggelikan lain terjadi setiap kali dia uring-uringan jika dia mendapatkan pekerjaan bersama Haruno Sakura. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya aku paham melihat tingkahnya yang mirip dengan kelakukannya ketika dulu melihatku memasak bersama Hinata. Dia kesal karena cemburu. Melihatnya bisa cemburu pada gadis di sekitarku adalah hal yang tidak ternilai.

Pepatah berkata bahwa orang yang jatuh cinta pertama kali akan selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah. Barangkali itu benar. Semenyebalkan apapun tingkah laku Sasuke padaku, aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Aku bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan sifatnya yang banyak membuat orang menyerah itu. Aku menyukainya. Segalanya.

Mungkin sejak hari pertama bertemu dengannya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Iris hitamnya yang gelap dan tajam itu seperti ingin menusukku sewaktu dia menatap pertama kalinya ke arahku di lokasi syuting hari itu. Aku tahu dia tidak menyukai keberadaanku. Tapi entah kenapa aku bertahan untuk berkeliaran di dekatnya. Itu tidak membuatku menyesal, karena di saat aku kalah, pada waktu yang bersamaan pula aku bisa memenangkan Sasuke untukku sendiri.

Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang juga, meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Barangkali dia akan tetap bertingkah ketus seperti biasanya, tapi justru itulah Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu dia pasti menahan diri untuk tidak menelfon atau mengirimkan pesan padaku selama lima hari ini. Dia selalu seperti itu. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir aku juga terlalu dingin padanya, tapi tanpa sadar dia juga yang perlahan-lahan mengubahku.

Mobilku memasuki Konoha.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk langsung menuju ke apartemennya, tapi segera kubatalkan niat itu. Dia pasti sudah tidur dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Kuputuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku sendiri dan menemuinya besok pagi.

Salju sudah reda ketika aku sampai di apartemen.

Keluar dari mobil, aku menjinjing barang bawaanku di tangan kanan. Ketika itulah aku melihat sebuah Aston Martin Vanquishberwarna biru tua terparkir di sana. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Aku mendekat untuk memastikannya. Benar. Itu plat nomor mobil Sasuke. Apakah akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kunci curiannya?

Aku cepat-cepat naik ke apartemenku. Ketika aku masuk melewati pintu, lampu di dalam sudah menyala. Benar saja. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum melihatnya bergelung tidur di sofa. Aku berjalan mendekat, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Kuletakkan barang bawaanku di meja dan kulepas mantelku lalu meletakkannya sembarangan.

Aku berlutut di samping sofa, memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik. Napasnya tampak halus dan teratur. Wajahnya saat tidur selalu terlihat damai, tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Aku merapikan rambutnya yang tampak berantakan. Ketika itu aku baru sadar bahwa selain memakai bajuku –yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, dia juga sedang memeluk sweater hitamku. Seingatku aku meninggalkannya di ranjang pagi itu karena aku pergi terburu-buru.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Ternyata dia benar-benar merindukanku dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya sekarang juga.

Tiba-tiba matanya bergerak membuka. Sepertinya dia sadar ada yang menyentuhnya. Dia tampak terkejut melihatku dan segera bangkit untuk duduk.

"Kau– " dia tergagap, " –kukira kau tidak pulang hari ini?"

Dia membung muka ke arah lain, barangkali malu karena ketahuan menyelinap ke dalam apartemenku. Aku berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana sambil tetap menatapnya.

"Aku ingin pulang hari ini."

Dia tidak menjawab, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak bingung.

"Kau sudah lama?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya bergumam. Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya seperti itu, tapi aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya marah.

"Kau tidur sambil memeluk sweaterku."

Matanya terbelalak seketika. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari hal itu. Wajahnya yang putih tampak memerah.

"Sweater itu belum dicuci," kataku lagi, masih ingin menggodanya.

Dia tidak berani memandangku, tapi malah melemparkan sweater yang dipegangnya itu ke lengan sofa.

"Benda itu memang ada di sini sejak tadi."

Aku tahu dia hanya mengarang alasan karena dia tidak akan mau mengakui kalau dia sengaja mengambil sweater itu.

"Seingatku aku menaruhnya di atas ranjang di kamarku."

Kali ini akhirnya dia benar-benar kesal. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan berteriak padaku.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Dia berjalan melewatiku dan melangkah menuju ke kamar. Aku mengikutinya sambil menahan tawa.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" serunya kesal. "Tapi itu kamarku," sahutku. "Masa bodoh! Tidur saja di luar atau di hotel!" dia berseru lagi.

Dia hampir membanting pintu kamar di depan wajahku, tapi aku berhasil menahanya. Akhirnya dia melepaskan tangannya dari pintu dan berbalik untuk berjalan lagi ke dalam, tapi aku menarik bahunya, memaksanya berbalik lagi menghadapku. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri perdebatan konyol ini.

Aku membungkam bibirnya.

Awalnya dia berusaha menolak dengan mendorong tubuhku menjauh, tapi aku memegang kedua sisi wajahnya. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak lagi. Pelan-pelan tangannya beralih ke leherku. Dia sudah menyerah. Kutarik pinggangnya hingga tubuhnya mendekat dan tidak berjarak lagi dariku. Jari-jari kurusnya terselip di rambutku –aku tahu dia memang merindukanku.

Akhirnya aku menarik diri.

Dia menatapku dengan iris obsidian yang kini meredup, tidak lagi tampak kesal seperti sebelumnya. Kusentuh sisi kanan wajahnya, merasakannya benar-benar ada di depanku sekarang.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Aku berbisik lalu kembali menariknya mendekat, memeluknya erat-erat. Kusandarkan daguku di bahunya sementara kurasakan dia menghela napas. Kami sama-sama diam sampai akhirnya aku melepaskannya untuk menciumnya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan ramen di dalam mulutnya. Apakah dia benar-benar merindukanku sampai seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah mau makan ramen instan di depanku, tapi sekarang diam-diam dia melakukannya ketika aku tidak ada.

Aku menarik diri ketika kurasakan dia hampir kehabisan nafas. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa melepaskannya malam ini. Aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Aku benar-benar merindukan ini. Memeluknya. Menyentuhnya. Memastikan bahwa dia memang milikku.

Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika aku meninggalkan bekas merah kemerahan pertama di lehernya.

Aku berhenti untuk menatap wajahnya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah berbuat lebih jauh daripada ini. Sekalipun sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Sasuke tertidur dalam pelukanku, aku tidak pernah berani melakukan apapun. Kupikir dia masih terlalu muda dan aku tidak ingin memaksanya.

Aku memegang kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Sasuke."

Kurasa saat ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin berhenti. Melihatnya menyelinap ke sini dan tidur sambil memeluk bajuku membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sekarang Sasuke sudah 20 tahun dan barangkali aku harus berhenti berpikir bahwa dia masih 'bocah'. Lagipula dia selalu benci jika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang juga. Aku menginginkan seluruh dirinya.

Sasuke tidak menolak semua yang kulakukan. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar merasakan seluruh kulitnya yang halus di bawah tubuhku. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan apapun. Setiap jengkal. Setiap bagian. Dia adalah milikku sekarang.

Setiap suara yang keluar dari bibirnya dan caranya mendesahkan namaku hampir membuatku kehilangan akal. Tapi aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tergesa-gesa karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ketika aku berhenti untuk menatap wajahnya, dia tampak memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan mata terpejam. Aku mengusap pipinya.

"Sasuke."

Dia masih tidak mau membuka mata.

"Lihat mataku," kataku lagi.

Aku menarik kedua tangannya yang tengah mencengkeram sprei erat-erat agar beralih memeluk tubuhku sementara dia akhirnya membuka mata dan menatapku. Iris gelapnya berkaca-kaca. Aku merasakan kuku-kukunya terbenam di punggungku, tapi aku mengabaikan rasa perihnya karena aku tahu dia lebih kesakitan. Aku bisa merasakannya melebur ke dalam diriku dan aku pun meleleh ke dalam tubuhnya.

Akhirnya aku membisikkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang ke telinganya, kata-kata yang selama ini belum bisa kuucapkan.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Aku menyeka air mata yang muncul di ujung matanya dan kemudian kukecup keningnya. Mulai sekarang tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya seperti ini selain aku. Dia milikku. Seluruhnya.

Aku memejamkan mata sambil memeluknya. Malam ini udara terasa lebih hangat. Kukira dia sudah tertidur, tapi mendadak kurasakan tangannya menyentuh wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Dia berbisik ke telingaku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum karena dia pasti mengira aku sudah tertidur. Kali ini kubiarkan dia mengatakannya sewaktu aku memejamkan mata. Lain kali, aku akan memaksanya untuk mengatakannya di depanku.

.

.

.

_Roka: bagian berlantai kayu di dalam rumah tradisional Jepang yang mirip dengan lorong-lorong._

_Futon: matras tidur._

_Nabe: sup Jepang, biasanya di dalamnya terdapat irisan daging, kepiting rebus, mi dan sayur-sayuran._

_Nanakusa gayu: bubur yang dicampur 7 jenis sayuran musim semi atau Nanakusa, ketujuh jenis sayuran tersebut yaitu : Seri, Nazuna, Suzushiro, Hatokenoza, Hagobera, Suzuna, dan Gogyo. Biasanya dimakan pada tanggal 7 Januari dengan kepercayaan jika memakannya akan sehat sepanjang tahun._

_Sutobo: kompor pemanas ruangan._


End file.
